bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New vestroia: Another story
New vestroia:Another story In this story everything goes perfectly fine up until episode 30. ''(ps in my story only a year passed between bakugan battle brawlers and bakugan new vestroia so every one are younger-Dan is 13 and so on) Episode 31:Kidnapped Lync's and Shun's Brawl just finished. Lync:I'll show you idio... ''Huge vestal destroyer appears in the sky and huge rayer grabs Lync and lifts him up! Lync:Shun save, Aluze, oh you are a robot sorry. Still save! Shun: Fast grab my hand! Lync: I can't! Vestal destroyer flies off grabbing Lync with him. '2 days later on earth.' Dan: Shun this isn't a joke a huge Vestal destroyer popped out of thin air and grabbed Lync with him? Shun:Ninjas never lie. Julie: What is about the time when you told me about 90% sale in all shops. Dan: Okay Shun I believe you and Julie it was me. Julie: I kill you I bought a bag that I didn't like because of you. Marucho: Everybody who knows Dan gets that mistake. ''Vestal destroyer Lync: Were am I? Anyone there? Spectra: It is me Lync, don't you recognize me ahh I totally forgot you abounded me and Gus to work for that stupid prince. Lync: Sorry more paid more gain. Gus: How could you betray master Spectra!!! Lync:Right now I am going to(runs and bumps into glass) What is that and this, Where am I ? Spectra: you are in a capsule of Baku-vestal mutations or as I say it is a bakugan that will transform you from a vexos to a well rounded Altair. Lync: I didn't read any police books but I am sure that this situation breaks my vexos rights so I demand for an amnesty. Gus + Spectra: Wow! Lync: plus I am sure that you fools couldn't invent a machine that transforms vestals into... Why my skin turned green?! Spectra:See i was right you have 12 hours left till you fully turn into Altair, so just enjoy your last hours as a vexos Lync: I got to do something ''(notices a'' ''phone lying on a floor a meter away'')I will get you... ugh(trying to get the phone)I think I grew a tail! Lync will grab a phone with his tail, why Lync speaks with himself in third person? Lync:(after getting the phone)Who should I call, Mylene,Brawlers, Mylene,Brawlers? Ok I will regret it , but I am calling the brawlers. 'Earth Runo's cafe' Julie:Hey Runo I found Ace's phone, I will check what he thinks about me! Runo: What's about your boyfriend-Billy? Julie: Forget about Billy, I already forgot about him. Cheetah is at hunt again. Runo: Let's stop arguing and answer that phone call.(answering the phone call)Allo, who is it? Lync! Why are you calling the resistance? Stop repeating everything you say?Ok, I will tell Dan.(puts the phone down)'' Julie:Was it Lync? What does he need from us? Runo:Spectra and Gus kidnapped him and he wants our help. 'Vestal destroyer' Lync: What did I think of, they'll never help a vexos like me, and now I am trapped in here with Gus drawing weird pictures on my cage made from glass. Gus: I drew a Mona Lisa replica! Spectra: stop! Gus: And the Last judgement! Lync:When I will get out of here I will show you last judgement. and it won't be by Michelangelo, it would be by Lincolangelo. Gus: Why Lincoln? Little brat, he was an american president, Napoleon will suit you better-he was as short as you. Lync:First Lincoln is long for Lync, Second 140 cm is tall enough for 13 year old,Third I called the bakugan battle brawlers so they will stop you! Spectra:You did what?After we are finished you will be dropped at the far corner of this dimension. Episode 32 Membership 'New vestroia' Dan: Good news guys Lync is trapped in Spectra's ship and really needs our help.Bad news we are out of cupcakes. Baron:Not the cupcakes, I love cupcakes, Give me cupcakes! Ace: Judging your cholesterol Dan ,Lync news are bad and cupcakes one is good. Baron: So we will have to save Lync instead of hunting down cupcake thief?That is lame. Shun: Even if we want to save Lync we need to know where is Spectra. Mira: He is my brother and I know where he is. And unlike you Baron I didn't put any trackers into his underwear. Baron:I know but Laron gets so winded up sometimes. Dan: All your siblings name end with Aron? Baron: Yes all 21 of them ,for example:Baron, Caron, Daron, Faron, Garon, Haron, Jaron, Karon, Laron, Maron, Naron, Paron,Qaron,Raron,Saron,Taron,Varon,Waron,Xaron,Yaron,Zaron. Dan:Wow! 'Vestal destroyer' Spectra: Battle brawlers resistance, how did you find us? Mira:We had our vacation here, remember? You wet your bed 4 times. Lync and Gus: Hahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaahahahaha Resistance:Hahahahahahahaahahaahahaahahahahahahahahahhaahahahahah Spectra: I will tell you something more embarrassing little kids.... Gus's full name is Gussary, Lync's is Lincoln,Mylene's is Mildred and Mira's is Miriam. Shun and Dan: Vestal parents have awful fantasy. Lync: Yeah I was named after American president. Ace: Wasn't he the one who never lied? Lync: Yeah, yeah, Ironic and so on. How about saving me from these Maniacs? Baron: And then we do the cupcake chase.(maniac laugh, falls to floor and disappears in a poof of smoke) Dan:Doesn't matter bring it on Spectra! Drago:Are you ready Helios? Helios:Sponge bob square pants. Everyone:???????????????????? 'Battle Spectra and Dan. Round I Dan 450g Spectra 250 Round II Dan 100g Spectra 150g Round III Dan 20g Spectra 0 Dan wins' Mira: Got that big brother! We are taking Lync with us! Ace: But we need to find a way of how to return him to normal form along with Baron.(everybody looks at Lync and Baron) 'Alice's House Russia.' Alice: Hydranoid I think that nothing can ruin this day. Hydranoid:Alice, I am sure in that. (A portal Opens: voices inside) Dan:Baron did you really need that toilet stop. Baron:We went to pick up Runo and Julie so I just decided to do it. Dan: In the toilet-fine but in the kitchen sink. Lync: Vestals and Humans are gross. Ace: And who you are? Lync:A full blood Vexos. Dan: I thought that vexos are just organization. Ace: No it isn't but Lync is still lying. Mira: This time he isn't. Ace: Do you really believe in this fool? And how do you know that? Mira: Well I read some of Gus's encyclopedias. Shun: While you were with vexos? Mira:My brother knew Gus long before that. Dan: So he didn't knew who is his master. Lync: He knew but for him it doesn't matter, and honestly he speaks goose. Dan: How can you speak goose. Lync: I don't know ask a goose (Gets out of the portal) ''Hi Alice... Alice: Why exactly did you brought him? Baron: Spectra tried to transform him into a bakugan but we arrived and saved him. We managed to get rid of the tail but the green skin is still there. Alice: How did you get reed of the tail? Ace: Just don't ask. Alice: I think my grandpa will help us. 'Doctor's Michael Lab' Alice: Grandpa we need your help. Doctor Michael: Who needs our help? Dan: It is Lync, then we have to erase his memory somehow. Lync: Hey!!! Doctor Michael: Well I have some medicine but you will have to drink it. Lync:(takes the medicine)It can't be that bad. Mira: Oh my gods,Lincoln-Milkoln just drink it.(Makes him drink it)'' Lync: Lincoln-Milkoln? Mira: What? Lync: It is just somebody already called me that before. Runo: Guys stop flirting, we fixed one problem so what's about memory erase. Lync: First of all we weren't flirting it is just I have very bad memory and second as Vexos I must follow my word and stay with you since you helped. Alice: What is about the last time I helped you. Lync: Well, this time I am not lying. Alice(takes out the death card) Do you recognize this. Lync:Gulp Alice:(chases him with the card) Lync:Save Everyone:Hahahahahahaahahahahahah Episode 33 sparkles. 'Girls room.Marucho's house' Julie: Runo I need to speak to you. Runo: Is it about... Julie: Yes it is about Lync and Mira, I think they are in love with each other. Runo: Ok, but why do you think that? Julie: Because they always flirt and blush when they are together. Runo: Even if that, how do we make them date? Julie: We can't use normal methods like 7 minutes in heaven. Runo:Why? Julie:They will beat us up. 'Kitchen' Dan: I am still worried about Lync. Baron:Master Dan he lives with us for a week and so far nothing happened. Ace: I have different problems with him. Dan: Why? Ace: I overheard Julie and Runo speaking about him and Mira. Baron:Ace I think you are just paranoid. Marucho: Hello guys I just received a call from Klaus, it is about bakugan for Lync. Dan: You will give him a bakugan? Marucho: Klaus's bakugan sirenoid has a ventus cousin. Elfin: And she is as arrogant as Lync so they will be a good Match. Drago: I hope so. Wilda:Ace you are just a paranoid Ace:(runs away screaming yeah.) Wilda: Guys a problem I just lied. Dan: How could she? Wilda: She spoke about it and I overheard. 'Vents.' Julie: Did you hear that?Now we have a legitimate proof Runo:Yes now we just need to ask them to confess. Julie: Yes. 'Hall way' Julie: Lync we need to speak to you. Lync:What is it about? Runo: It is about you and Mira Lync: What? Julie: You love each other. Lync: No we don't, ok maybe a little bit. Runo: We unlocked the truth. Lync: Unlocked? Julie: It was locked in your heart and we unlocked it. Lync: Please just don't tell Ace or he'll kill me. Julie: I will date him so he won't harm you. Runo: You told him, right? Julie:Heh...........yes... Lync:He'll kill me. ''' Mira's room. Runo: We have to steal Mira's diary Julie: I found it ! Julie and Runo: Let's read it! Mira's diary: Dear diary I think I am falling for Lync... again. I think somehow he totally forgot about our friendship. Perhaps that the reason now he is such a meanie. But I am steel in love with him... And few days ago we kissed again. It was an accident but it turned out into a kiss. And I don't know how will Ace react-i think it is better for him to be with Julie-she will never fall in love with a vexos. But now he isn't vexos but he isn't his old self, oh it is so confusing. Julie: Again? Runo: They kissed and we didn't knew anything. Mira: What are you doing in my room? Runo and Julie: ???? Julie: You kissed? Runo: Tell us how it happened. Mira: If I tell you will you leave my room? Runo and Julie: Yes. Mira: Ok, we've been in the vents spying on Runo and Dan when we accidentally fell and he ended up kissing me, that is all. Runo: No it isn't, you could 've resist and what does it mean "again"? Mira:It doesn't mean anything!!! Clear out of my room!!! '''Hall way Runo: Lync we know everything! Lync: Ok, e=mc2x m+c=4 Julie: We meant about you and Mira. Runo: Yes we know about the kiss. Lync: It was an accident. Julie: You just fell on each other- lips to lips, you could've just say sorry and walk away. Lync: Ok but she kissed me back so part of it is her fault. Runo: and what does it mean "again"? Lync: I don't know when we kissed I had a feeling that I did it before ,but I never kissed before. Runo: Seriously! Julie: It was your first kiss, that just like Romeo and Juliet. Lync: What is that? Runo: It is a tragic story, with very bad ending-they all died. Lync: If Ace finds out it will be totally like it. Ace: Yes you are right I heard everything. Julie: You heard about the kiss? Ace: Of course I did, and the first chance I get ,Lync is getting kicked out. Mira: What is going on? Ace: I know everything ! Mira:Ok, e=mc2x m+c=4 Ace: I meant about you and Lync. Julie: Why you are here? Ace: Marucho asked me to get Lync go to bakugan practice-they will give him a bakugan. Mira: It is still doesn't matter. Ace: You kissed him ! Mira: Yes and what? Don't you think I didn't know that you kissed Julie. Ace: it is different and he is vexos, do you believe that he quit? Julie and Runo: I think we started a bomb. Marucho: what goes on in here? Runo: Mira is protecting Lync from Ace. Marucho: Why does he need a protection. Julie: He and Mira kissed and Ace wants to kill him because of that. Ace: So what Mira, have you decided. Mira: Yes, Ace you are the one who will quit! Ace: What? Lync: Thanks Mira for protecting me. Wilda: Mira it is my fault everyone found out. Lync and Mira:Everyone? Dan: Happy anniversary Shun: Thumbs up Lync. Marucho: Lync meet the ventus sirenoid. Ventus sirenoid: Nice to meet you Lync Lync:Gulp... Nice to meet you too.... 'Mira and Lync practice battle. Round I Mira 300 g Lync 300 g Round II Lync 100 g Mira100g' Round III Lync 0g Mira 0 g Tie Episode 34 Reunion. 'Boys room.' Dan: I can't believe Mira and Lync ended up as a couple. Marucho: It is still kind of sad for Ace. Dan:What's about you Shun, will you go out with Alice. Shun: Every time I try a random dude goes in between us, like Klaus. Baron: Hello guys I am just back from Ace's room and Shun that's sad. Marucho:How is Ace? Baron: He is very sad because Mira ditched him like this. Lync: What is the matter? Dan: Why every one keep on coming in here, it isn't a sleepover! Baron: We are talking about Ace being sad because of You! Lync: I just kissed Mira that's all, he flirted with Julie a thousand times before and he calls Mira a cheater? Shun: There is a grain of logic. 'Girls room.' Runo: Hi five Mira you aren't a loner any more. Alice: Excuse me? Julie: Chill out Alice you just didn't find a right guy. Mira: But honestly why we are celebrating it? Runo: I am sure boys also celebrate. Julie: Now tell us every thing, have you kissed again? Mira: When my brother finds out he will be very mad. Runo: And what don't you think it is not his business, if he falls in love you won't do that, be better than him. Julie: Yep Spectra could be in love with any one even Alice! Mira: Alice is it true? Alice: Well I kind of like him, but how will shun react. Runo: Shun doesn't matter, Alice if Spectra ever joins the brawlers, promise that you will ask him out. Alice: But he is Sixteen and I am only Fourteen, Ok promise. Julie: Mira what is about you and Lync what is your age difference? Mira: no age difference we were born at the same year, at the same day, at the same time. Runo: That the reason you have special connection between each other. Mira: What do you mean? Julie: When you kissed ,Lync felt like you did it already. Mira: Girls I am sorry but I can't tell it to you right now. Alice: It is okay Mira. Runo and Julie: We understand 'Next day kitchen' Dan: Drago can you smell it? Drago: Oh it is spring ,love is in the air. Dan: Nope. It is taco day! Baron: Shun don't you think Dan is obsessed with junk food? Shun: Perhaps. Ace: Hi people Baron: Are you better. Ace: Yes I already accepted the fact thatIi will see Mira with him every day. Dan: And I accepted the fact that I will see him every taco day. Runo: Hi guys I am so happy for Lync and Mira. Everyone: Why? Julie: This night they both snuck out on a date! Baron: They could' ve just went for a bathroom break. Runo: In a dress and in a suit? Baron: So what once I went to the toiled dressed as a unicorn. Did I just say it? Every one:??? Mira: hi guys, how was your night, mine was amazing. Dan: Let me guess, you kissed all night? Lync: Nope we scratched bad words on all your pudding. Mira: Heee heee heee. Dan: let me check ! Pudding writing: dork= dan. Mira:Until Spectra finds out, I am save. Dan:Spectra!!! Baron: Yes master dan. Dan: I just heard Spectra's voice in my head.He asks me for the very very very, Gus stop, very last battle.If I win he will join the resistance! Runo: And alice will have to ask him out: Shun: What? Dan: Sorry buddy I think you were right. Huge beam grabs dan and his friends and brings it to the Spectra's ship 'Spectra's Ship' Spectra: Dan Kuso we met again, But before I can finnish you off I need to speak with you Mira. Mira: Oops Spectra: Is it true that you are dating Lync? Mira: Yes! Spectra: Thanks for being fair you aren't punished. Lync: That is all? Spectra: that is one of the few times she is fair so just shut up. Alice:Gus could you please teleport me away in three minutes and pass this note to Spectra? Gus:Why three and why he needs a note? Alice: You will see. Alice comes to spectra kisses him and teleports away. Dan and Spectra: What that heck just happened? Gus: Master Spectra here is a note. Alice's note: Spectra I love you, sorry for kissing you it is just Runo and julie told me that way is better. Gus: Wow Spectra: Confusing Runo: Spectra Yes or No? Dan and Gus: What? Spectra: Yes! Julie: Now we have another couple. Drago: Helios if so do we really have to fight? Helios:Love doesn't matter Drago, I am still the strongest. Dan: Bring it on! 'Battle Spectra and Dan. Round I Dan 100g Spectra 400 Round II Dan 100g Spectra 50g Round III Dan 10g Spectra 5 Dan wins Round IV Dan 1 Spectra:O' Dan: So what is about joining the brawlers? Spectra: Fine Gus: Do i have to come? Shun: Yes Dan: Spectra what are you going to do now? Spectra: I will kill Lync for dating my sister! Lync: Ouch Spectra chases Lync around while Lync is screaming "save me" Marucho: Bad news Alice ran away Episode 35: Truth or Dare 'Girls room.' Runo: It is our fault Alice ran away, we made her kiss Keith. Julie: Well he could've refused. Mira: My brother never kissed anyone this way before because he never kissed before. Julie how old is he again? Mira and Runo:Sixteen! Lync: Hi girls I am back from Spectra's and Gus room with Gus and I think that he has a way of sending her back. Gus: Yes three, two ,one. Alice: How did I get here? Runo:Alice you are back! Gus: I did my deal, I quit Julie: We are sorry we made you kiss spectra. Alice: Don't worry it wasn't that bad. Mira: You are the best girlfriend my brother will ever have and the only one. Lync: See? Runo: And he actually said yes , so you aren't a loner anymore and we can finally do a triple or quarrel date. 'Boys room' Ace: That was so random, even more random than when Mira ditched me. Dan: Who knew Alice loved Spectra; Baron: And that he loved her back Shun:Him,him why not me, first Klaus than Him. Ace: That was Poetic. Marucho: A Lyrical representation of broken love that is supposed to doom. Dan: Yep poetic. Baron:Now she returned and must be at the date with him. 'Next day, Living room' Runo: Guys we are hiding from vexos, thanks to spectra we didn't heard of them a while so now we must have some fun. Julie: We will play truth or dare so we will get to know each other better. Gus I am out of here because I want to work on the Bakugan DNA so that we can stop the BT system, anyone wants to go with me? Everyone:... Gus: Fine I am out of here. Julie:All people get temperate amnesty from jealousy Runo: I will start by asking Mira the truth or Dare? Mira:Truth. Runo: Who do you like? Mira: Lync Wilda: Why not me I thought we will be an excellent couple. Ace: I thought so too little traitor Mira:..., Ok Julie, Truth or dare. Julie:Dare Mira:Kiss fully in lips- percival Julie'' :Percival do I have to kiss all three heads? ''Percival:As you wish. Julie:Lync Truth or Dare? Lync:Truth. Julie:How did you end up kissing Mira in the vents. Spectra:I also want to know that to select your punishment at the end. Julie:Keith remember,amnesty. Spectra:Fine! Lync: Ok''(blush)We spied on Runo and Dan when suddenly someone turned the vent up... Marucho:It was me. Runo: Marucho you are our little cupid. Lync:So we ended up bumping together with our lips(blush)'' Julie:That is so cute and weird, and cute. Lync:My turn, Spectra, Truth or Dare? Spectra: Truth Lync:Tell us the most embarrassing thing that happened with you. Spectra:I won't! Mira:I'll tell. Once, when I was 11, Gus was 13 and Keith was 14. Me and Gus waited when Keith will finish his shower, then we screamed that there is a dragon in the hallway. So he ran there and we closed the door behind him, leaving him there, while he only had his bunny underwear on. Spectra: Ok ,Alice truth or dare? Alice:Truth. Spectra:Where exactly did Gus teleport you? Alice:Savannah in africa. Runo:Did you see lions? Alice:Yes I did, Dan truth or dare. Dan: Dare. Alice I order you to give Drago a make up remake. Drago: No way! Dan:(dips Drago into nail polish) Hey buddy you look so, Shiny. Drago:At least I am still red so I look like pyrus bakugan. Dan:Runo, truth or dare? Runo:truth. Dan:Why did Lync and Mira spied on us? Runo:Because we are a couple moron Dan:Ok............I am confused........... Runo: Shun truth or dare? Shun:Dare Runo :I order you to jump out of the window using ninja moves. Shun jumped out of the window landed on brach jumped to another branch and span until he threw a harpoon in the window and climbed the rope attached to everyone's amazement. Shun:Marucho truth or dare? Marucho: Truth. Shun:What is your eyesight? Marucho:+9.725 Shun:That is awfull. Marucho:Baron truth or dare? Baron:Dare. Marucho:wear underwear with Dan on it. Baron:(takes his pants of)''I am already in it. Dan:My face is on his butt... Baron:Ace truth or dare. Ace:Dare Baron:Do you like to eat your boogers? Ace:No! Julie:This will be the last truth or dare so Ace make the best out of it. Ace:Mira, truth or dare. Mira:Truth. Ace:Mira, why did you preferred Lync to me? Runo and Lync:That is kind of mean! Mira: I preferred him because he is better than you will ever be. Ace: What? He is Vexos! Lync: No I am not(punches ace)'' Ace:(punches back)''Yes you are, you can cover it but evil will always stay evil. ''Lync Jumps on ace and punches him, Ace kicks him back to ground, Mira jumps on Ace pushing him to ground while Lync punches Ace.Gus walks into the room, he sees Ace and Lync rolling on the floor. Gus that the reason I don't like games like these they always bring people into fights. Episode 36 Try to Find 'Mira's Room' Ace: Baron I need to find something to make Lync and Mira break up. Baron: I found a piece of heart shaped locket. It has Her photo but the hair on other side is Pink. It must be Lync's. Ace:No Look at the date-it says 152009(vexos are more advanced)-It was three years ago. Baron:Than who is it? Ace: Whoever it is ,he kisses her in the cheek, they must've been a couple. Baron: I hear footsteps. Ace:Let's hide under the bed! Runo: I am so tired, time for sharing our secrets. Julie:Will Mira finally reveal her biggest secret? Alice:If she wants . Mira:Girls later, Where is my locket!!? Julie:Which locket? Mira:It was on my bed there was picture of me and another person. Runo:Who? Mira:I will tell you when I will tell you my secret. Alice: First let's try to find it. Mira:Maybe it is in the kitchen. Girls go away and ace and baron quit their hiding place. Ace: You heard a secret. Baron:Let's ask Spectra or Gus. Ace:They won't tell us anything let's search Lync's room instead. 'Lync's room' Ace: Baron have you found anything. Baron: No only a picture. Ace:It is only two days old it is Lync kissing Mira on the cheek. Wait a minute, Baron, do you notice their poses , they are the same as on the locket's photo! Baron: Yes they are nearly identical. Ace: Baron check the bed for the locket. Baron: Found it, it was under the pillow. Ace:Look It is Lync kissing someone but the hair on the other side is orange! Baron:Let's combine them. Ace:See there is ten year old Lync kissing ten year old Mira. But she never told me of anything like it, she didn't even told me if she knew him before. Baron:Remember the story of truth or dare-I don't think Gus would do that, I think she told it about herself and Lync. Ace: But Lync didn't remembered a thing ,so why did she covered Lync's Identity with Gus's? Baron:She tried to hide it from Lync, remember what he said about bad memory and that he felt that he kissed her before already! Ace: But why? When we will reveal all the secrets , their relationship won't work so they will break up! Baron: We must tell Runo! 'Hall way' Runo: They knew each other before, but why do they hide it? Ace:Lync doesn't know ,he has memories but Mira is absent in all of them. Julie:But if he really had bad memory he'd forget everything and he only forgot Mira. Ace:You mean someone actually erased his memory? Alice: And I bet it is someway connected to the vexos. Ace: He is actually not that bad. Julie:Either that or I am very good Runo:Let's ask Spectra he was the Leader of the Vexos he must know something. Baron:He won't tell us anything. Alice: He won't tell it to you but he will tell it to me. 'Same hall way (at night)' Alice:I found out everything. Runo:How? Alice:One kiss and he broke. Julie: So what? Ace:Vexos really have mind erasing technologies? Alice:Yes they do. Baron: How do you undo it? Alice: Spectra said we have to find a non-touched memory and through it we can heal the rest. Runo and Julie: We will ask mira to confess. Ace: Here is the locket, you'll need it. 'Mira's room' Mira:You found my locket! Runo:Don't pretend Baron got us the other half, so we know everything. Julie:We know that you were a couple before. Alice: And about the memory erase. Mira:I am sorry I didn't tell you before? But I couldn't! We started to date again and I thought that it will be fine anyway. Alice: So what happened? Runo: We want to know the truth! Mira: Ok, We met in the First grade, I was 5 and Keith was 8. Runo: you were both in the first grade? Mira: In vestal schools it is 4 year range diffrence.So I was youngest and it was Royal palace school where vexos didn't like vestal kids. When I first came in class everyone started to call me names? But Lync didn't, he asked me to seat next to him and all the day he protected me from the bullies. Julie: What is about Royal blood? Mira:I didn't knew until I brought him home. Keith understood who he was along with my parents, My dad was very angry but my mum wasn't.Lync ran away.Next day I found a huge bruise on his arm. I asked him what was it.He said that his father always works and his aunt lives with him and his mom. His aunt is classical vexos and when she found out that he sat with a vestal she punched him. Alice: How could she? Mira: His mother was afraid of her and her mum-Lync's grandma doesn't have any affect on her. That day after school I invited Lync to my house and bandaged his bruise. My parents and Keith arrived, dad was mad again. I explained him about the bruise and he helped me to bandage it. Keith didn't like that he still thought that vexos are all bad till he met Gus. Runo:How did he meet him. Mira: He chased us and fell when Gus gave him a helping hand and Keith's relationship towards vexos changed.Soon Lync's mother passed away when we were 7. He couldn't Live with his aunt so he came to us and stayed with us. Keith didn't want to share a room so I ended up sharing it with him. Julie:You shared room with a boy? Mira:Vestals don't have a lot of gender difference, since we are closer to reptiles and reproduce like them we don't feed our babies with milk. Alice: I got what you mean and what you don't have ,but what else you do like lizards? Mira:We have a double tongue and we like to eat insects and we lay eggs. Alice:Insects are disgusting, just like eggs! Mira: It was happy time till my mother died of similar sickness when I was 10. I thought I will never get over it but this time he helped me. He taught me vexos martial arts even though it wasn't very legal.The photo you saw was when our relationship started.Then we all moved to new vestroia Gus,Keith and Lync became vexos. Runo: And then what happened? Mira: When I discovered truth about bakugan I told Lync the first. We tried to run away but he was captured. They deleted his memory but he had one thing left, it was the locket piece. Alice:Know we understand how hard it must be. 'Vexos Palace' Professor Clay: Our Bees spied that Mira clay told the brawlers about Lync and they will try to restore his memory. KIng zenoheld: How could they find out, Dr clay I thought your daughter will never tell anyone! Professor Clay: They found out via locket. Shadow:That must be embarrassing!(licks his leg) Mylene: Oh shut up! Volt:Little traitor betrayed us! Hydron: And it is all because of a girl, he behaved like a human. Mylene:The point of being a vexos is to have little amount of feeling. Volt:She is vestal she must've poisoned him somehow. Hydron:Aren't you also a vestal? Volt:Shut up Hydron! Now I am vexos. Shadow:If only this traitor knew that we keep a close eye on him and that we saw everything!Oh he'd explode like a bomb!(licks his hand) Episode 37 Home Alone 'Marucho's office' Cato:Master Marucho my niece is getting married so I and most of the adults won't be there to watch over you, is it fine? Marucho: Cato of course it is fine, you worked hard for the brawlers so you must have some rest. Cato:I promise I will be there by 5 o'clock. Cato goes away and vent opens and from vent Lync and Mira appear. Marucho: What did you do there? Mira: We sledded down the clothes tray on trays. Marucho:Where are the trays? Lync: I think we lost them in the cookie room. Random person:Aaaaaaa, My head! Lync: See someone found them, problem solved. 'Vexos Palace' Professor Clay:My King I recieved Information that brawlers are now most vulnerable since their guardians left for something called:"Wedding" King Zenoheld:Ok vexos, you got what you have to do. Shadow:What do we have to do? Hydron: We have to go to brawlers. Shadow: To go to the wedding with them? Hydron:do just forget it. Shadow: I will be the woman in white. Mylene: You can be the man in the black. Volt: Or the doggy in grey. 'Marucho's House Girls room.' Runo: Mira do you know what will you do today? Mira: Live? Julie: No you will tell Lync the truth or we will tell it! Alice:Mira, promise is promise. Mira: Fine but then you will leave my love life alone. Julie: Ok we will find another loner 'Roof.' Mylene: Shadow if somebody sees you dressed as a girl, please don't tell them that I know you. Shadow:No I will tell them that you are my girlfriend.Hahahahaahahahaah! Volt:Why King even hired that Maniac? Mylene:Either him or Nerd that eats his boogers. Volt:Right. Shadow: I don't eat my boogers- I eat my ear wax. Mylene: Let's take the nerd. Hydron:I agree. 'Hall way' Baron: Get psyched, get psyched, get psyched... Ace: What are you doing? Baron:To suprise Master dan with my super awesome skills. Dan:Baron, I already noticed your skills. Shun:Yes they are very, original... Drago: And unique. Ingram: And childish. Percival: But over all they are very good. Mira: What are you guys talking about? Baron:About how usefull my skills are when vexos attack. Mira: Good new Lync tracked them, Baron we need your skills. Baron:No I will hide under my bed with my Dan plushie and Make it kiss my Runo plushie. Ace: On the next truth or dare remind me to ask him to show his plushies. Mira: Instead of asking who I prefer. Shun: So they won't beat you up. Ace: It was 2 on 1! 'The Living Room.' Dan: We are attacked! Marucho:By a weird woman who is marrying! Shadow: I am a boy! Mylene:That the reason you shouldn't wear dresses in public. Volt:Anyway we came for the traitor. Ace: We will give him to you! Mira:(punches Ace)''No we won't! Mylene:That's so cute. Lync:Just like the time when you colored your hair pink. Dan:That the reason you want him back so, he won't tell us your secrets? Hydron:Well yes, that's the reason. 'Marucho's office. Dan: Do you think it was good idea to hide in Marucho's office. Mira: Let's divide to trick vexos. Baron:I will go with master Dan, Shun and Marucho- they are My heros. Gus:Spectra and Me will go together. Runo:All the girl will go together. Mira:Except me, I will go with Lync and who is left? Ace:No way, it is me! Lync:Ro, de gra trae, re der. Dan:What was that? Spectra: That is swearing in our language. Dan:It is very weird. Lync:We are lizards, that's the only language you can speak with a double tongue! Runo:Shadow doesn't have a double tongue. Gus:His mum was a dog. Runo: That is disgusting. '''Hallway (Ace,Mira,Lync) Ace:Why did I go with you? Lync:Believe me I have the same question. Mira:This sucks. Ace:Do you mean I suck? Mira:A bit, honestly you are so jealous of me while I am not jealous of you. Ace:Every vestal is like that. Mira:And we return to our issue. Ace:But Vestal and Vexos, that is disturbing. Lync: You know what is disturbing-Human and Vexos. Mira:Aka- My brother and Alice in wonderland. Ace:You are right that is more disturbing. Mylene:I think so too. Lync:We are trapped! 'Vents(Spectra and Gus.)' Gus:I can't believe once we fit in vents perfectly. Spectra:Neither I, could you pleace get you leg off my kidney. Gus: Ok, but why we even went her? Spectra:To hide from Shadow. Shadow:I found you!hahahaaha! Gus:That is just random! Spectra:How did he fit in here? Shadow:I don't know how, but I know that you are traped, or I don't? '''Dan's shrine.''' Baron:Welcome to the saint place also known as the Dan's shrine. Shun:It is full of... Dan. Marucho:And it only has a little corner dedicated for me. No fair! Dan:Buddy that is nice work...gee... Baron:I knew you'd like it! Here are your clothes and your plushies and here is your baby tooth. Shun:You placed Dan's tooth, on a velvet cusion? Baron:It is just I ran out of silk. Marucho:Who said that vestals are poor? Baron:I, but the velvet isn't mine, it is yours! Marucho:At least you didn't touch the silk. Hydron:To late I used all of the silk! Shun:We are trapped! Baron:And we are out of silk! Category:Lync Volan